Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Fox-king-jm's edition
by Fox King jm
Summary: Naruto and Kushina inherit a castle-like boarding house. As years pass, could Kushina have feelings for her own son, but also other rivals of her son's love. Incest, Lemons, Crossovers, and more. I do not own Naruto or anything I used in this Fanfic. So please enjoy Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Fox-king-jm's edition.


**Hi guys, Johnny and Naruto here with another Fanfic. Another Make-Out Fanfic that is. **

**Naruto: That's right, Johnny Nii-san, he and I are taking Make-Out to the next level.**

**Johnny: That's right, this new Fanfic is my edition, so that means, my story, my rules, and nothing, but hard-core Lemons, Lemons, and more Lemons! And a little humor here and there like all my other Make-Out series. Not only that there will be a lot a crossovers too, my treat. Naruto living with his mother in a castle like boarding house with a lot of hot women in Naruto, other Animes, video-games, and more, are living in the same house. Man, I'm a genius.**

**Kushina: I'm glad to hear it. I can't wait to get started.**

**Naruto: Kaa-chan? What are you doing here?**

**Kushina: Johnny-kun invited me. We were always the Lemon-stars in Johnny-kun's stories. And besides... I can't get enough of you. **

**Naruto: Oh, Kaa-chan... You're so naughty. (Naruto brings Kushina closer to him.) **

**Kushina: Oh, Sochi... not in front of Johnny-kun.**

**Johnny: O_O (Super nose-bleed, well lying on the floor.)**

**Naruto and Kushina: JOHNNY! (Naruto and Kushina help Johnny up on his feet.)**

**Johnny: I thought I was going to die... Anyway there will also be Omakes in the end of the chapters I update. Like I said there will be some more surprises. Oh, and this is my version of Naruto, so this doesn't relate to the original story. Well I talk enough, Naruto-kun, Kushina-san, will you please do the honors?**

**Naruto and Kushina: Johnny does not own Naruto or anything he uses in this Fanfic, so please enjoy: Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Fox-king-jm's edition. **

15 year-old, Naruto was getting out of bed. Ready for another day of doing missions and after that he do his chores of the boarding house. The boarding house was more like a super size castle that Naruto and his mother Kushina inheriting from his grandparents on his mother's side of the family. Naruto looked at his beautiful mother sleeping next to him. He smile and kiss her on the head, as she smiled in her sleep. Naruto remembered to time when they loved each other more then a mother and a son.

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX **

Kushina always raised Naruto by herself ever since she got a divorce from her husband, Minato, who cheated on her. Many years had passed, Naruto now 12 years old, while he and Kushina were eating their breakfast, till they heard a knock on the door.

"Now how can that be?" Kushina asked herself, as she opened the door.

"Hello, Kushina." Tsunade greeted.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you doing here so early?" Kushina asked.

"I have news. But here is not a good place to talk about it. Meet me in my office later today." Tsunade stated, as she took her leave.

"What was that about, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, Sochi. But we need to go to Tsunade-sama's office soon, so let's hurry up and eat, okay?" Kushina said, as she and Naruto finished their breakfast.

Later, Naruto and Kushina left to the Hokage's office to see what news Tsunade had for them.

**XxxxX Hokage's Office XxxxX **

Tsunade was working on some paper work, till she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." Tsunade said.

"Hi, Baa-chan." Naruto said.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama, so what was it that you wanted to tell us?" Kushina asked.

"Oh, that's right. We found a will that belonged to your parents, Kushina. Here." Tsunade stated, as she headed a scroll to Kushina.

"My parents left us something?" Kushina asked, as she opened to scroll to read what's inside.

"_Dear, Kushina-chan and our dear grandchild."_

"_If you are reading this, there we are no longer with you, Kushina. Me and your mother left you a boarding house for you and Naruto-chan, just in case if Minato ever did you wrong. During our younger years the boarding house made us a fortune, we hope it will do the same for you and Naruto-chan." _

"_Love your Mother and Father." _

"My parents left us a house?" Kushina asked.

"That's so cool, huh, Kaa-chan?" Naruto said.

"The house is in the last page of the scroll, with a **Kuchiyose **(Summoning)seal. Well I will help you move in." Tsunade said with a smile.

Later, Naruto and Kushina grabbed all the things they own and moved out of their old apartment. Tsunade found 50 acres of land for Naruto and Kushina's new home. Tsunade put down the scroll to the last page, and was ready to summon the boarding house.

"**Kuchiyose!" **

The boarding house was more like a castle then a boarding house. As Naruto, Kushina, and Tsunade looked around the inside of the house, it was like a castle. It had over 150 rooms, 75 bathrooms, and a large kitchen that looks like out of a fancy restraint. It also had a Dojo, a large hot-string and a large pool in the backyard, basements and addicts, and finally the master bedroom where Naruto and Kushina will be staying. It had a sign that said welcome, Kushina and Naruto. Things had finally turned around for Naruto and his mother. Kushina decided to open the boarding house, a week passed and it was a big success. That's how Naruto and Kushina inherit the house, mother and son had ever been happier.

**XxxxX Flashback End XxxxX **

But there was more to the story then it seemed. Naruto and Kushina are more than just mother and son... they're lovers. It also happened on a night before that Naruto will never forget.

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX **

Three years had passed and it was Naruto's 15th birthday, the boarding partied like there was no tomorrow. After the long party, took a shower and went to bed. Naruto was deep in his sleep, then the bedroom door opened, it was his mother Kushina who come in the room that she and Naruto shared.

"Sochi, are you awake?" Kushina asked, as she came closer to the sleepy Naruto.

"_Kaa-chan... she must be ready for bed." _Naruto thought in his sleep.

"Heh, it seems that all that parting got you worn out. But I haven't had any alone time with you for a while. Today's your birthday, so here's an extra special preset for you." Kushina stated, as she took off her clothes.

"_Wait... why is Kaa-chan taking off her clothes? Is this really happening?" _Naruto thought.

"Oh, Sochi… I… I want you… I need you. I need you now." Kushina moaned, as she got on top of Naruto.

Kushina stripped Naruto pants off to show, his 12 inched soft cock.

"Oh, my... Sochi... even if you're cock is soft... it's so big... I'm getting all wet just by looking at it... I need it in my mouth." Kushina said, as she kissed and licked his cock.

"_Kaa-chan… ugh… that… that feels good…" _Naruto thought.

Kushina then sucked Naruto's manhood for about 5 minutes, he felt his cock twitching inside his mother's mouth, he felt his balls tighten, and he knew he was about to cum.

"_Shit! Kaa-chan… I'm about to cum!"_ Naruto thought.

Kushina felt waves of Naruto's hot milk. She swallowed every drip of his cum. She backed her head letting out a popping noise, a final shot of his white ropes hit her face.

"Mmm… you taste so good, Sochi. So thick and yet, so sweet." Kushina said, as she pumped his cock.

Kushina used her fingers to clean her face and suck her fingers tasting Naruto's sweet milk. She took back Naruto's cock into her mouth. Naruto moaned and groaned in his sleep. She used her DD-cups to tit-fuck Naruto getting him hard again. This went on about another 5 minutes till Naruto felt his balls tighten, and he knew he was about to cum again.

"I'm… cumming… c-cumming…" Naruto said in his sleep.

Kushina stopped her actions, and got her top of her son/lover rubbing her body on him. Even in his sleep, Naruto his mother's hot body all over his body. She then grabbed his manhood and adjusted herself. Kushina was now adjusting his manhood inside her womanhood. She let out moans and groans of pleasure it had been awhile since she had her son's cock inside. Naruto felt his mother's pussy. It was very tight and warm. Kushina now adjusted his cock completely inside her wet cunt, she rested her hands on Naruto's chest and began a slow movement.

Oh, Sochi… you're so big… ugh… agh… oh, fuck…." Kushina moaned.

"_Oh, shit... I can feel Kaa-chan's pussy! It's so wet and tight..." _Naruto thought to himself, as Kushina ridden on Naruto's cock.

"Oh, God... I love your cock... ugh... so big..." Kushina moaned, as she wrapped her arms around her son and slipped her tongue into his mouth giving a deep wet kiss.

Naruto felt his mother's tongue in his mouth, as she fucks her son nice and slow. After a minute of deep kissing, Kushina stopped the kiss to breath, as she increased her speed. Kushina continued this position for about 15 minutes. She rubbed herself on Naruto, she wanted him, she needed him, and she loved him. Kushina knew it was incest, but she didn't care. She continued to fuck Naruto, as she was about fuck him harder and faster.

"Oh, Naruto-chan… ugh… I wish you were awake to feel this… agh…Oh, fuck! Yes... baby... oh, fuck!" Kushina said, as she kept fucking Naruto.

"_Oh, fuck! Fuck... damn… Kaa-chan's pussy is getting tighter and tighter." _Naruto thought.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! That feels really good, Sochi! Let's fuck harder! Oh, fuck!" Kushina yelled in pleasure.

"_Oh, Kaa-chan... I didn't know you were like this..." _Naruto thought.

"I love you, Sochi! I love you! I love you!" Kushina screamed in pleasure.

Kushina then increased her speed, as she gave Naruto multiple kisses. Even in his sleep, Naruto felt his mother's big heart-shaped rear-end bouncing up and down on his pelvis. Kushina ever felt such bliss in her life for a long time, she wanted not, but her Naru-chan. Kushina continued this position for, the next 10 to 15 minutes. Kushina's orgasm went wild, she knew that, she was about to reach her climax. Naruto felt, Kushina's cunt tighten more and more, knowing that he would cum too, at any time or moment.

"Oh, fuck! Yes! Yes, I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum!" Kushina yelled in pleasure.

"_Damn… I'm about to cum again… ugh!" _Naruto thought.

"Oh fuck yes! I'm going to cum too! I'm going to cum from my pussy! Make me cum, Sochi! Make me cum!" Kushina screamed in pleasure, as she and Naruto both, reached their climax.

Kushina, felt waves of Naruto's hot milk filling her, tight wet pussy. Naruto still asleep, he felt like his dick was malting away, after cumming for a full minute his loads died down. His dick slips out of Kushina's wet cunt, now his cock was soft and drained out. After that Kushina dressed Naruto back the way he was, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Kushina came back to the room, she crawled into bed with her son. Even since Naruto was a baby they always sheared the same bed. Naruto still couldn't believe it.

"I love you, Naruto." Kushina said, as she fell asleep close to her son that she deeply loved.

"_Did that really happened?" _Naruto thought to himself, as he fell deep into his sleep.

The next day, Kushina was in a very good mood. She singed to herself, she danced a little, and she kept turning red every time. Naruto had to know the truth, he had to know it now. Naruto then spoke to his mother about last night.

"Kaa-chan, can I talk to you?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, what is it, Sochi?" Kushina asked.

"It's about last night." Naruto replied.

Kushina's sweat drops realizing that Naruto might have been awake the whole time last night.

"W-what… do you mean, Sochi?" Kushina asked, as she hoped that Naruto doesn't know about last night.

"Please, don't lie..." Naruto said, as he touched her hand.

In that monument Kushina's feelings had opened up. Without any warning, Kushina kissed Naruto. She went into his mouth feeling him. Kushina loved his soft and gentle touch and she couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kushina bringing her closer to him. Both Uzumakis rubbed their bodies together. The kiss lasted about 5 good minutes, she then broke the kiss and turned her head away in shame.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… I really love you. I know you and I are mother and son, but… I couldn't take it anymore… I was so lonely… I wanted you… I need you…Sochi, you are the only one I will ever love." Kushina cried, as she continued to feel Naruto's body.

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto said.

"It all started when you had a really high fever about a year ago." Kushina stated.

**XxxxX Flashback within a flashback XxxxX **

(Yes I can do a flashback within a flashback.)

Kushina remembered that Naruto was really hot. His temperature was really high. She got closer to her son to see what is wrong, she then felt something pocking her. She uncovered the sheets of the bed to reveal his foreskin covered hard cock. Kushina couldn't help, but blush steering at her son's hard cock. She slightly stroked the hard rod of her son's manhood, making Naruto moan and groan in his sleep again. She then took Naruto's cock into her mouth after about 10 minutes of sucking Naruto's fat cock. Kushina felt waves of his seed going down her throat. Naruto's fever went down, but his cock was still hard as a rock.

Kushina knew what she had to do. She then grabbed his manhood and adjusted herself. Kushina was now adjusting his manhood inside her womanhood. She let out moans and groans of pleasure and pain. Kushina ever had anything this big before in her life. After getting used to her son's size, Kushina continued this position for, the next 10 to 15 minutes. Kushina's orgasm went wild, she knew that, she was about to reach her climax. Kushina, felt waves of Naruto's hot milk filling her, tight wet pussy. After that, Kushina got off of Naruto after she took his virginity. She saw her son now sleeping peacefully with his fever down. Ever since that day, Kushina would have sex with Naruto when they were alone and when he was deep in his sleep.

**XxxxX Flashback within a flashback end XxxxX**

"After, your father left us... I... couldn't love anyone, anymore, but... Sochi you are the only one who cares about and how I feel... I don't want anyone else, but you and only you… and for last night and for all those other nights... I'm truly sorry… I'm really sorry… Sochi… please don't hate me… I was really lonely… and… I... I..." Kushina cried till, she felt Naruto pulling her into another kiss.

Naruto understood how his mother feels about her husband his father who cheated on her, but Naruto will be the one who will save his mother's loneliness. Kushina's eyes widen. This kiss, this feeling, and the way Naruto hold her tight. Naruto used his hands to feel her back to her rear-end. Then the two Uzumakis broke the kiss to breath. They steered at each other, with love in their eyes.

"Kaa-chan... I understood how you feel. If you wanted me to love you this way, you should have just said so. I really love you too, Kaa-chan. You are the world to me. So please, no more crying." Naruto said, as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Sochi… I love you. I love you, please... be with me... always love me... everything I am... is yours. I belong to you and only you." Kushina said, as she buried herself into his chest.

I love you too, Kaa-chan. How about we go to our room and start over?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, let's." Kushina said, as Naruto carried Kushina bridal style to their room.

Back in the bedroom, the clothes of both Uzumakis were all over the floor. Naruto and Kushina both butt naked in bed, they held each other, they felt each other, and they kissed each other. Naruto looked at his beautiful mother, she really had a nice body and his father was an idiot to divorce his Kaa-chan. Kushina looked at her son, he was very handsome and any girl would be lucky to be with him. Naruto got on top of Kushina rubbing his cock on her ass.

"Well since you took my vriginaty... I'm going to take your ass, Kaa-chan." Naruto stated, as he leaned on his mother's back.

"Oh, Sochi… you're such naughty little boy." Kushina said, as she licked her lips.

Naruto spread her ass checks apart. Without any warning Naruto licked her unused rosebud. Kushina let out a gasp in response, she turned her head to see Naruto licking her butt. She let out a few moans of pleasure and bliss. Kushina ever did anal in her life. Naruto tongued her butt, to make sure his Kaa-chan was nice and lube. Naruto then got back on top of Kushina rubbing his hard cock between her ass checks.

"Ready, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Sochi… take my ass… fuck me please." Kushina said, as she was ready for her son's big cock.

Naruto used the tip of his dick head, slowly entering Kushina's virgin anus. She bit her lower lip, of the feeling was alien to her. Naruto was able to push his dick head into her, slowly continuing entering her anus inch by inch, Kushina couldn't help groaned. She wanted to scream, she wanted to stop, and she wanted to tell him that she was his mother. But instead she got the biggest mind-blowing orgasm of her life. Naruto, now his 12 inched cock, was now deep inside of her. Kushina felt his thighs, against her big round Kushina moaned and groaned in pain and pleasure. Naruto was able to push himself in a little farther. Kushina's eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out her mouth, as her ass was being filled with her son's big cock. Naruto now completely inside of her, he began a slow movement fucking motion.

"Ugh… Kaa-chan… you're ass is so tight." Naruto said.

"Oh, fuck… Sochi… I forgot how big you are… fuck…" Kushina moaned.

Naruto continued his slow motion for about 10 minutes, and then he increased his speed. Kushina felt her son's balls hit her cunt with every thrust, she starting to enjoy it very much. Naruto then used his hands to squeeze his mother's DD-cup breast. Kushina then used her ass to rub against his pelvis. Naruto thrust Kushina harder and faster, giving both Uzumakis mind-blowing orgasms. She then begged Naruto to fuck her ass harder.

"Oh, fuck! Sochi, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Fuck me hard, you sweet mother fucker!" Kushina yelled, as the dirty talking got Naruto even more turn on.

"Oh, fuck! Damn, Kaa-chan… agh! You're ass is so fucking tight! It feels so fucking good around my dick!" Naruto growled in pleasure.

"Yes, Naruto-chan! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck you're mommy! Fill my ass with that delicious fat cock of yours! Fuck me, you sweet mother fucker!" Kushina yelled, as her ass was getting fucked.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to fuck your ass all day, Kaa-chan... Oh, shit!" Naruto growled.

Naruto fucked Kushina harder and faster, giving both Uzumakis mind-blowing orgasms. After 2 hours of non-stop ass fucking. Kushina felt her ass tighten, her pussy was trembling, and her orgasms went wild. She loved it. She loved that her son loves her, and that she love him. Kushina ass got even tighter and tighter she knew she was about to cum, as was Naruto.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to cum! I'm going too fucking cum, Sochi! Make me cum! Make me cum, you mother fucker!" Kushina growled.

"Fuck! Kaa-chan, I'm cumming too! I'm going to cum inside that tight ass of yours! Fuck I'm cumming! Here it comes!" Naruto roared, as he was reaching his climax.

With one hard final thrust, Naruto released the biggest load of her life. Kushina came too, her pussy over flooded with her juices, as her ass tightens around her son big fat cock. Naruto's white ropes were spraying inside of Kushina's anal tube. Her breathing was heavy and hot, as her ass was getting filled up with her son's warm love milk.

"Fuck, baby… I feel it… I feel your warm milk inside me… fuck… fill me up… you sweet mother fucker… oh, shit… that cock… you sweet mother fucker… fuck…I love you, Naruto..." Kushina said weakly, as her ass was being filled with Naruto's warm milk.

After a full minute of cumming, Naruto loads die down. He pulled himself out of his mother's big round tight rear-end. Naruto then lied on his back after that amazing ass fucking. Kushina got on top of Naruto, she rested her head on his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him.

"That was amazing, Sochi…" Kushina said weakly.

"Yeah… it was… I love you, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he gave her a tender kiss.

"I love you too, Naruto-chan…" Kushina said, as she returned the kiss.

"And from now on, I will do anything that will make you happy." Naruto said, as wrapped his arms around her body.

"Thank you, Sochi..." Kushina said, as she fell asleep in her son's arms.

Ever since that day, Naruto and Kushina had got even closer than before.

**XxxxX Flashback End XxxxX**

Naruto was about to get out of his bed till, he felt a pure of arms wrapping around his chest.

"Good morning, Sochi." Kushina said, as she gave him a deep kiss.

"Hi, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he kissed her back.

"Today's the day, huh?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, We'll be celebrating our forth anniversary of the day we opened our boarding house, "The Uzu-Ryuujin-Inn." Naruto stated.

"That's right, Sochi... you also have another mission, huh?" Kushina asked.

"That's right." Naruto said, as he felt his mother's big rear-end.

"Before you go, Sochi... let's have a little quickie." Kushina said, as she got on top of Naruto and his semi-hard manhood.

"Oh, Kaa-chan..." Naruto said, as he felt his mother's ass on top of him.

"Sochi, please fuck my ass again." Kushina said.

"You want me to fuck you raw, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Please, Sochi… I need you inside me…. make you're mommy feel good again like last night, baby... please, Sochi." Kushina said, giving Naruto a tender kiss.

"I'll do anything to make you feel good, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, returning the kiss.

Naruto spread her ass checks apart, as she grabbed his manhood adjusting it in her anal tube. Entering inch by inch, now Naruto's 12 inch manhood was deep inside her ass. Kushina began moving her butt around, resting her hands on Naruto's chest. Naruto loved it, when women were on top of him he relaxed and enjoyed his mother's part.

"Oh, Sochi… I love how big you are… you're in so deep inside my tight little ass… ugh!" Kushina moaned, as she continued her slow movement.

"Oh, God… Kaa-chan… I love how you're ass tightens around my dick…" Naruto said in pleasure.

Kushina began to increase her speed, bouncing on Naruto, as if she was a teenage girl. It was pure bliss for Naruto and Kushina. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, to give him another tender kiss. Naruto then used his own movement, he then grabbed her ass and squeezed it.

"Oh, fuck Sochi! You love it, when I fuck you like this huh?" Kushina said with a lustful grin.

"Yeah I do, Kaa-chan. It feels so, fucking good! I'm about to cum!" Naruto said.

"Oh, yes Sochi. I'm going to take your per-cum. And I'm going to keep riding you, till you can't cum anymore, my Naru-chan." Kushina stated, as she ridden Naruto harder.

Naruto buried himself between Kushina's DD-cup breasts, as he increased his speed faster. Kushina bounced on Naruto hander and faster. Naruto released his milk inside Kushina's anal tube, she felt his white ropes spraying around her anal walls. Naruto's loads die down, as his manhood was still inside her ass.

"Oh, fuck Kaa-chan… that was so good…" Naruto said, still buried between her breasts.

"I'm not done yet, Sochi… make mommy cum too… fuck me hard till I pass out." Kushina said, as she wiggled her ass on Naruto's pelvis.

"I'm getting hard again, Kaa-chan… keep ridding me…" Naruto said.

Kushina ride on Naruto, again he then used his mouth to suck on her breast. Kushina's ass tightens around Naruto's dick, even more. Now hard again, Naruto used his speed to fuck her ass. This position lasted about 5 minutes, when both Uzumakis were about to reach their climax.

"Oh, fuck! I'm about to cum again, Kaa-chan! I'm cumming!" Naruto said.

"Me too, Sochi! I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!" Kushina yelled in pleasure.

Naruto and Kushina reached their climax, Kushina felt her son's milk filling up her ass again. Naruto felt his mom's ass got even tighter than before, Kushina give Naruto a kiss.

"Did you love that fucking, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto then grabbed Kushina pulling out his manhood. He then position Kushina doggy style, lifting her ass in the air. He leaned forward rubbing, up against Kushina's ass.

"It's my turn to ride you, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he was getting on top.

"Make you're mommy feel good, Sochi." Kushina said, as she wiggled he big rear-end up against Naruto.

Naruto pushed himself deep inside of Kushina, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hang out. Naruto then used his movement. Kushina love the way that Naruto was fucking her ass, he grabbed her hips and started to thrust hard.

"Oh, God yes! Keep fucking my ass, you sweet mother fucker! Oh, fuck!" Kushina screamed in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck Kaa-chan… your ass is the best! It's so fucking tight! Oh, fuck!" Naruto said, as he thrust harder.

"Oh, fuck… Sochi… I love you! I love you! I love you!" Kushina said, as she thrust her ass up against Naruto's pelvis.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he slapped Kushina's ass.

Naruto gave Kushina multiple slaps on her ass, getting her more turn on. Kushina kept using her ass, to thrust up against Naruto. This position continued for about 2 minutes. Naruto felt his balls tighten, as his manhood was begin squeezed by Kushina's ass, he knew he was about to cum.

"Oh, fuck Kaa-chan! I'm going to cum! I'm going inside you're ass!" Naruto said, as he thrust harder and faster.

"Oh, shit Sochi! I'm cumming too! That's it, cum! release your hot milk in my ass! Oh, fuck me, you mother fucker!" Kushina screamed louder than even.

"Oh, fuck! I'm cumming, Kaa-chan!" Naruto growled, about reaching his climax as was Kushina.

"Oh, God… I cumming too! I'm gumming! Aggghhh!" Kushina yelled.

Naruto released the biggest load of his life. Kushina's eyes rolled back and her tongue hanged out, feeling her son's white ropes filling her ass. Naruto came for a whole minute, as Kushina's love juice was flooded her pussy, and going down her legs. Naruto pulled himself out of his mother's ass, he rolled on his back. Kushina rested her head on her pillow. Naruto then got out of bed getting ready for his mission today.

"That was a great quickie... Sochi... I hope you get back from your mission soon... because after the party tonight, I'm going to ride you all night. Have a good day... I'll see you later, honey." Kushina said weakly, as she winked at Naruto.

"I can't wait, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he gave her one last kiss and left for his mission.

As Naruto left his master bedroom, he saw some of his neighbors greeted him.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun."

"Good morning, Yoruichi-san, Kukaku-san, Unohana-san, Isane Nee-chan, Nel-san, Harribel-san." Naruto replied, as he bowed to the older women.

"Going on a mission today, Naruto-kun?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah, but it won't take too long." Naruto replied.

"Tonight is going to be one hell of a party, huh, Gaki?" Kukaku asked.

"It sure will be." Naruto said.

"We hope we get to see you there, Naruto-kun." Isane said, as she tried not to blush in front of Naruto.

"I'll be there." Naruto replied.

"Good, me and Harribel-san will make you something really yummy to eat for tonight, Naruto-kun." Neliel said.

"Heh, I can't wait for that special something, Nel-chan, Harribel-san." Naruto replied.

"Anytime, Naruto-san." Harribel replied.

"We'll see you tonight then, Naruto-kun." Unohana said.

"See you ladies tonight." Naruto said.

"Have a safe mission, Naruto-kun." Naruto's hot neighbors bowed to him, as did he.

Naruto continued his way down stairs, when he bumped into his other hot neighbors, Ivy (Soul-Calibur), Chun-Li, Cattleya (Queen's Blade), and Bayonetta (Cereza).

"Well, well... off on another are we, Foxy?" Bayonetta stated.

"Yeah, another easy mission." Naruto replied.

"Maybe, after your mission, Naruto, we can go train some me with the masters." Chun-Li stated.

"That sounds great, Li." Naruto replied.

"What about hanging out with your friends?" Cattleya asked.

"Oh, crap... I promised them that I would buy the Pepsis today. Maybe, after me and the guys are done hanging out." Naruto replied, as Chun-Li nodded in response.

"You should get going or you'll be late." Ivy stated.

"Yeah, well see you ladies tonight." Naruto said, as he waved goodbye to the older women.

Naruto finally made it down stairs. Everyone was eating breakfast, drinking at the bar, watching the news, playing some games, or rough housing. Naruto was getting his shoes on till he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun."

"Good morning, Mira-chan." Naruto replied.

"Everything is ready for tonight's party. Off on another mission, Naruto-kun?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon." Naruto replied.

"That's good to hear. Because I made you a special dish that really is delicious to eat." Moka said, as she was coming down stairs.

"Well, good morning, Moka-san. But I also made Naruto a special dish to eat too." Mirajane said with a smile.

"I can't wait to eat them, Mira-chan, Moka-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

At the bar the older men were really amazed how Naruto is such a lady's man.

"Ahh, it must be good to be young. Naruto really has a way with the ladies here. I wonder which one he likes?" Makarov said.

"Yes, but I don't think he realizes that the girls here like him. Heh, what a lucky kid." Kensei stated, as he looked at his girl magazines.

"No way he knows it, Naruto is just to busy sometimes with his cores and missions." Kisuke stated.

"My Godson gets the charm from yours truly." Jiraiya laughed.

"Another round of saké here!" Sakaki said.

"Hmm... Apachai, don't get it." Apachai stated.

"You'll learn one day, Apachai." Sakaki replied, as he took a drink of his sake.

"How does Naruto get the ladies, but I can't?" Sanji said, as he cooked some orders.

"He doesn't act like a prev, Nosebleed-kun." Zoro stated.

"What was that, you shitty moss-head?!" Sanji shouted.

"You want to go?!" Zoro shouted, as he pulled out one of his swords.

Back with Naruto he put on his shoes and left for his mission.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto turned to see his friends that he always hangs out with. Ichigo, Natsu, Soul, Ganta, Edward, Sora, Luffy, and Eren.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Just doing ours cores." Ichigo said.

"We see you are off on another mission." Natsu stated.

"Yeah, but the mission won't take long." Naruto replied.

"Do you remember it's your turn to get the pepsis, right?" Soul asked.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget." Naruto said.

"I can't wait for tonight's party." Ganta said.

"Yeah, it's going to be a blast." Edward replied.

"Well, what are you going to do at the party, Naruto?" Sora asked.

"Eat myself silly." Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

"Heh, heh same here." Luffy said.

"Well, Naruto-san we'll see you later." Eren replied.

"Alright guys, I'll be back soon." Naruto said, as he left The Uzu-Ryuujin-Inn for his mission.

An hour later, Naruto return home with the sodas. Naruto and his friends sat out in backyard enjoying a nice cold soda after long hours of work. The friends could not wait for tonight's party. Naruto turned to see his mother looking hot as ever. Naruto smiled and waved at her, Kushina smiled and waved back.

_"God, Kaa-chan is looking so hot today... after tonight's party... it will be all about us." _Naruto thought to himself.

Kushina winked at Naruto giving him a V-hand sign. After many years of struggling, mother and son had ever been closer than before.

**That's the end of that chapter, now the Omake.**

**XxxxX Omake XxxxX **

"Okay, guys what's funnier, Yu-gi-oh-abridged or GX-abridged?" Naruto asked, as he took a drink of his pepsi.

"Oh, dude... that's a tough one." Ichigo replied.

"Hmm... I think GX is funnier." Natsu stated.

"No way, Natsu. Yu-gi-oh-abridged is funnier." Soul replied.

"I like both of them." Ganta said.

"Ha, damn right they are." Edward replied.

"I wonder if there are other abridged series." Sora said.

"I don't think so." Eren replied.

"Yeah, Eren is right." Naruto said.

(Johnny: Little do they know they are dead wrong."

"What was that?" Naruto said.

"What was what?" Ichigo asked.

"Never mind." Naruto said.

"(Sighs) Little-Kuriboh... you are a genius." Naruto stated.

(Johnny: One day they will know the truth of their abridged series.)

"See there it is again." Naruto said.

"..."

"Naruto you are so wired." His friends replied.

_"This is the kind of bull-shit that gets me piss me. But I always get laid in Fox-king-jm's stories." _Naruto thought while smiled to himself.

(Johnny: Yes you do Naruto, yes you do.)

**XxxxX Omake end XxxxX **

**Well that's the end chapter and Omake. I hope you guys enjoyed Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Fox-king-jm's edition. If there are any other girls or women from other Animes or videos-games. College is keeping me busy, so I could hardly update. But I will update Naruto Make-Out Heroes in the end of the month and if I don't it will be update it a little later. Well like I always say, please review, sorry for any errors, I will update as soon as I can, and until next time see ya.**


End file.
